


Strawberry Shortcake

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: Tsukishima gets home from work to see Yamaguchi in only a apron baking a cake...
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 35





	Strawberry Shortcake

Top Tsukishima

Bottom Yamaguchi

Yamaguchi was in the kitchen mixing up the cake batter in nothing but a skimpy apron before spilling it all over himself.

"Crap." Yamaguchi muttered. He looked down in dismay he really split the cake batter all over the place. "Now I wont be able to surprise Tsuki." he pouted. Just as Yamaguchi started to clean up a certain blonde walked through the door. Yamaguchi soon felt something tracing around his hole as he was bent over cleaning up. He jumped up with a high pitched moan.

"Tsuki?" Yamaguchi said as he felt the blonde slide one of his fingers into his hole.

"Hmm?" The blonde hummed as he started planting kisses all over Yamaguchi's neck.

"Tsuki I need to clean up!" Yamaguchi says trying to push the blonde off him.

"I'll help you clean up." Tsukishima says as he slides his finger out and Yamaguchi and slams him onto the counter top. 

"Tsuki~!" Yamaguchi yelled. A high pitched moan escaped his mouth as he felt Tsukishima licking up the cake batter off of Yamaguchi's soft pink buds. Tsukishima took said bud into his mouth and started swirling his tongue around it. He gently grazed his teeth around it before sucking on it. Yamaguchi grabbed onto the blonde hair as he felt his other nipple being played with. Tsukishima soon latched off the hardened nipple with a loud pop and repeated the process with the other. He soon sucked on the skin between Yamaguchi's nipples trialing a line of soon to be hickey's until he stopped at Yamaguchi's dick. 

Tsukishima licked the hard shaft up and down before taking it into his moth. Yamaguchi moaned as he felt Tsukishima bob his head up and down. Yamaguchi quickly came into the blonde's mouth without warning.

"Ahh...~ Tsuki I'm so-" Tsukishima shut the boy up with a quick kiss before shoving his fingers into Yamaguchi's wet hole. He quickly started scissoring the freckled boy and thrusting into him with his fingers trying to prep him as soon as possible. Yamaguchi let out a loud moan and Tsukishima's fingers thrust into him once more.

"Tsuki i'm gonna." Yamaguchi couldn't even finish his sentence as strings of cum shot onto his stomach and a little landed onto Tsukishima's lip. Which he quickly licked off. Tsukishima removed his fingers and aligned himself up with Yamaguchi's stretched hole. He slipped inside with one go and began thrusting inside. Yamaguchi mewled as drool fell down his mouth and his tongue hung from his mouth. Tsukishima's thrust soon became sloppy as he reached his climax. He slammed into Yamaguchi one last time before filling him up. After a free minutes Tsukishima slid out and watched the cum ooze out of Yamaguchi's used hole.

"Next time i'm topping." Yamaguchi said as he tried regaining leg strength.


End file.
